Bits and Bobs II
by Epeefencer
Summary: In Bits and Bobs we explore Harry's and Ginny's relationship, here we'll explore the other characters. I hope you'll enjoy my twisted mind's different take on things.
1. An Unusual Turn of Events

1

**Bits and Bobs II**

**An Unusual Turn of Events.**

Hermione raced after Luna, her anger growing as she chased the petite blonde.

"Luna, I want to talk to you," she growled.

Luna stopped and Hermione saw her shoulders rise and fall as she huffed in annoyance. She slowly turned until she was facing the brunette, her eyes narrowing as she waited for Hermione to reach her.

Before Hermione could speak, Luna shook her head lightly. "What you want and what you need are two different things," she stated softly but firmly.

Hermione drew up short, her anger turning to confusion as she took in what the blonde had said.

"What do you mean?" she asked bewilderedly.

"Just what I said, what you want and what you need are two entirely different things," Luna restated with a small smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And just what is it you think I need?" she asked with a superior attitude.

Luna stared at her for a moment, her eyes boring into Hermione's.

"This," she finally stated as she stepped close to the bushy-haired girl, taking her head into her hands and kissing her soundly.

At first Hermione was too shocked at what was happening to do anything, then she tried desperately to break the kiss and pull away.

The petite blonde was much stronger than Hermione had thought and steadfastly hung on, refusing to let Hermione go, keeping the brunette in her grasp, intensifying the kiss.

Slowly Hermione stopped struggling and eventually she began to return the kiss, even though deep back in her mind, she was saying she shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she was.

She moaned softly as Luna pressed her tongue forward, entering her mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

As shocked as Hermione was with the kiss, it increased when she felt Luna's hands slide down and cup her arse, massaging it gently.

The brunette couldn't believe how turned on she was becoming. She could feel the moisture beginning to drip from her slit, wetting her knickers.

She had never experienced anything like it before, at least to this extent.

Then in an unexpected move, Luna broke off the kiss. She leaned back slightly and stared into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione noticed that while there was still a dreamy quality to her look, she was more focused than she had ever noticed before.

"Hermione, you have a decision to make. We can go somewhere and continue this, or I can walk away and things can go back to the way they were," Luna stated softly. "This is your one and only chance, choose wisely."

Part of Hermione knew she should let Luna leave but more of her wanted to continue feeling what she had been just experiencing. Snogging Ron had never invoked anything near what being kissed by Luna did.

Taking a deep breath, she decided for once in her life to take a leap of faith and just go with it.

"Take me where you wish," she breathed softly.

Luna smiled at her, something that made her gut twist in a very delightful way. Luna grabbed her hand and began to lead her down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Luna cocked an eyebrow at her. "You'll just have to wait and see," she smirked.

For the first time she could remember, not knowing didn't bother her. In fact she found herself breathlessly anticipating finding out where Luna would lead her and she found that amazing.


	2. Mutual Attraction

**2**

**Bits and Bobs II**

**Mutual Attraction**

Neville Longbottom was sitting at a fairly secluded table in the deep recesses of the Library working on a rather long essay for Herbology.

Nearby he head a soft mournful sigh and looking up he noticed Hannah Abbott looking forlornly at the scroll of parchment that lay on the table before her.

"I'll never get the required length that Sprout wants," he heard her say softly, obviously speaking to herself.

Neville cleared his throat, drawing the pretty blonde Hufflepuff's attention.

"If you need some help, I'm willing to lend a hand," he offered with a small hesitant smile.

Hannah looked up in surprise, not realizing that anyone had overheard her. When she saw it was Neville, she smiled warmly. Virtually everyone in the school knew he was probably the best student at Herbology.

Plus she was harbouring a secret crush on the Gryffindor.

She took a deep steadying breath, not wanting to sound to eager. "Would you? I could really use some help," she stated calmly, though on the inside her heart was racing.

Neville nodded encouragingly, prompting Hannah to gather her things and join the blonde Gryffindor at his table.

Though initially quite nervous because he thought that Hannah was quite pretty, he was able to calm himself by throwing himself into helping her with her essay.

With Neville's capable help, Hannah soon was able to complete her essay, confident that she would easily get and E if not an O.

Smiling widely she looked at Neville. "Thanks," she said breathlessly and then she impulsively gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They stared at each other with widened eyes, both blushing deeply.

As Hannah hurriedly gathered her things, wanting to bolt from the library, Neville gently laid his hand on her arm.

"You're welcome," he whispered softly.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he quickly added, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Looking at him with a shocked expression, Hannah nodded her head vigorously, afraid she wouldn't be able to speak.

She returned Neville's smile but before she could say anything, Madam Pince came around, informing them that the Library was closing and they needed to pack up their things and depart.

Scowling, the Librarian kept a watchful eye on the pair as they packed up their things.

Seemingly not satisfied with just telling them to depart, the dower woman followed them until they left the confines of the Library.

It wasn't until they reached the Entrance Hall where they would have to part, Hannah to head for the kitchen corridor where the Hufflepuff common room was situated and Neville to start the long climb up to Gryffindor Tower, that they spoke.

"Thanks again for your help," Hannah remarked shyly.

"I was glad I could help," Neville replied just as softly.

"I'll meet you here Saturday morning after breakfast," Hannah added with a smile.

"It's a date," Neville beamed, his smile matching hers.

They stared at one another for a moment before Hannah blushed lightly and with a small wave of her hand, she turned and headed for her common room.

Neville watched her until she was out of sight before he turned and started the long climb to Gryffindor Tower, for once not minding the trip as he thought about the pretty Hufflepuff and their date on Saturday.


	3. A Change of Perspective

3

**Bits and Bobs II**

**A Change of Perspective**

Hermione awoke and for the first time ever, she found she had a goofy grin on her face. Turning her head, she stared at the vision of loveliness that lay beside her.

Never had she expected that by agreeing to accompany Luna that her world would have changed, and changed it had, totally.

The quirky blonde had taken her to a small out of the way room and shaken her world to the core. The things she had done to her had left her breathless and for once in her life, satiated beyond belief.

Unable to help herself, she reached out and gently caressed Luna's soft cheek. She revelled in the warmth she felt under her fingers.

Her smile grew as she watched Luna's eyes flutter open. She found herself losing herself in the blonde's pale silvery eyes.

"Good morning," Luna whispered softly, her lips curling in a small smile.

Instead of replying, Hermione leaned over and gave the blonde a soft kiss.

Luna smiled and returned Hermione's kiss with several of her own, peppering the bushy haired young woman's face and neck, concentrating on the spots she had discovered the previous evening.

Hermione shuddered as she remembered what the quirky blonde had done to her. She felt her body responding, her senses inflamed. She moaned deeply as she felt her centre becoming wet once more.

"Luna," she moaned.

Luna gave her a mischievous look before dipping her head lower and taking one of the brunette's nipples between her teeth and biting down gently.

"Oh, Godric, that feels so good," Hermione groaned.

"I'm going to make you feel so much better," Luna replied as she kissed her way further down the bushy-haired woman's body.

Hermione spread her legs, granting the blonde easier access to her centre.

Luna wasted no time and took Hermione's clit between her lips and sucked hard, making her lover arch her back as unbelievable sensations rocketed through her.

Hermione raked her fingers through Luna's hair, letting the blonde know that she approved of what she was doing.

In no time at all she found herself shuddering through a orgasm that unbelievably surpassed the ones she had experienced the night before.

As she laboured to get her breathing back under control, she gently pushed Luna onto her back and with a sly smirk, lowered herself between the Blonde's legs to return the favour, something that until the previous evening she would never have considered.

Now she couldn't wait to tasted Luna's sweet nectar once again, another thing she would never have thought possible until Luna had rocked her world.

She chuckled to herself, knowing what Luna had said to her the previous evening had been oh so true. Luna had known exactly what she had needed, even though she hadn't known it at the time.

She was so glad that she had taken that leap of faith and followed the beautiful blonde, allowing her to do as she pleased.

She wasn't sure she was ready to label herself as a lesbian, while she might consider herself bi, though she couldn't think of any man she would be willing to share her body with at the moment, she couldn't totally rule it out, at least for now.

All she knew was right now, she couldn't see herself sharing what was was with Luna with anyone else for the foreseeable future.

She giggled as a thought shot through her mind and she wondered if she could talk Ginny into letting Harry donate some sperm so she could bear a child. Of course that would mean talking Harry into it too.

Not that that was a conversation she was contemplating having any time soon. She wanted to finish her education before she would consider having a baby. Plus she would need to discuss it first with her partner, who she hoped would be Luna.

That too, was something to decide in the future, so with a mental shake of her head, she turned her full concentration to pleasuring Luna.

She found herself smiling smugly as she soon had the blonde moaning out as she experienced her own orgasm.

Yes, deciding to join Luna had been probably the best decision she'd ever come to.

**A/N: A continuation of chapter 1: An Unusual Turn of Events.**


End file.
